Der Weg des Pfeils
by Epienne
Summary: Nicht Ser Gilmore soll für die Grauen Wächter rekrutiert werden, sondern ein elfisches Dienstmädchen der Couslands wird zufällig von Duncan bei Arl Howes Angriff auf das Teyrnir gerettet und muss sich dem Beitritt stellen. Ob Elinor es schaffen kann?
1. Traum oder nichts

**01 Traum oder Nichts?**

Sonnenlicht schien auf meine Wangen und weckte mich. Ich schlug die Augen auf und sah mich um. Die andere Hälfte des Bettes war bereits leer. Mein Mann war schon aufgestanden. Wahrscheinlich war er mit unserem ältesten Sohn auf der Jagd. Ich streckte mich noch ein wenig schläfrig auf der feinen Seidenbettwäsche aus und gähnte. Nachdem ich die wieder aufkeimende Müdigkeit bekämpft hatte, schwang ich die Beine über die Bettkante und stand auf. Ich zog die schweren Samtvorhänge auf und ließ das gleißende Sonnenlicht den Raum durchfluten.  
Mein Kleiderschrank zog mich magisch an. Als ich ihn öffnete, fielen mir sofort meine wunderschönen Kleider ins Auge. Ich nahm mir ein hellblaues Seidenkleid heraus und zog es an. Dazu passende Schuhe und meine Aufmachung war perfekt. Ich setzte mich an meinen Spiegel und bürstete mein langes, goldblondes Haar. Als ich zufrieden mit mir war, verließ ich das Zimmer. Ein Diener kam mir entgegen, der vermutlich nur darauf gewartet hatte, in mein Schlafzimmer zu gehen und das Bett zu machen.  
„Guten Morgen, Arlessa", begrüßte er mich und verbeugte sich vor mir. Ich nickte würdevoll zurück und schritt zur Küche. Schon von Weitem konnte ich den lauten Gesang der Köchin hören, die vergnügt durch die Küche tanzte und gleichzeitig das Essen zubereitete.  
„Mutter, Mutter! Du bist wach!" Ein kleines Mädchen mit entzückenden blonden Locken und großen Augen kam auf mich zugelaufen. Ich nahm sie in meine Arme und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange.  
„Felicienne, wo sind deine Brüder und dein Vater?", fragte ich sie.  
„Vater ist mit Timotheus reiten und Dashiel ist in der Bibliothek", sagte meine Tochter strahlend.  
„Leistest du mir beim Frühstück Gesellschaft?"  
Felicienne nickte begeistert. Wie jeden Morgen aß ich nur einen Apfel und etwas Brot mit Käse. Zusammen mit meiner kleinen Tochter ging ich dann in die Bibliothek. Ich entdeckte meinen hübschen Sohn an einem der Tische sitzen, umgeben von einem Haufen Bücher, natürlich lesend.  
„Dashiel, mein Schatz. Du kriegst noch einen steifen Nacken vom vielen Lesen", zog ich ihn auf. Ich setzte mich neben ihn. Die Bibliothek war reichlich gefüllt, aber wahrscheinlich hatte mein Zweitgeborener mit seinen neun Jahren schon die Hälfte der Bücher gelesen.  
„Ach Mutter", erwiderte er und sah mich für ein Kind sehr ernst an. „Vom Lesen bekommt man doch keinen steifen Nacken. Zumindest nicht, solange man richtig sitzt. Und die richtige Sitzhaltung zum Lesen habe ich schon seit Langem entwickelt. Außerdem ist es allemal besser, als sein Leben mit so sinnlosen Beschäftigungen wie jagen, reiten oder Schwertkämpfen zu vergeuden. Davon kann man sich viel eher eine Verspannung holen. Oder Schlimmeres."  
Ich musste kichern. Felicienne kicherte ebenfalls. Sie stubste ihren Bruder an.  
„Komm, Dash, Mutter und ich wollen in den Garten gehen", flehte sie.  
„Nein, lasst mich in Ruhe. Dieser Abschnitt hier ist sehr wichtig. Er beschreibt die Kultur in Tevinter."  
„Dashy, bitte!", drängte Felicienne ihn und zog dabei an seinem Arm.  
„Du kannst dein Buch auch mitnehmen. Ein bisschen frische Luft und Sonnenlicht wird dir nicht schaden", versuchte ich ihn zu überzeugen.  
„Na gut", willigte er ein. Dashiel schlug sein Buch zu und nahm gleich noch eins mit und folgte mir und seiner entzückenden Schwester nach draußen in die Gärten.  
Wir setzten uns in den Schatten einer ausladenden Weide und Dashiel schlug wie erwartet sofort seine Bücher auf. Felicienne ging Blumen pflücken und ich genoss die Sonne, ließ die Seele baumeln und nickte ein.  
„Mutter, sieh mal, ich habe dir einen Strauß Blumen gepflückt", hörte ich Feliciennes süße Stimme sagen. Ich richtete mich auf und nahm den Strauß entgegen.  
„Vielen Dank, mein Herz. Weißt du was? Du würdest sicher zauberhaft aussehen, mit Blumen im Haar." Sie strahlte mich an.  
„Wirklich?" Ich nickte.  
„Komm, setz dich vor mich." Sie tat wie ihr geheißen und ich begann die violetten Blüten in ihre blonden Locken einzuflechten. Der Vormittag verging wie im Fluge. Zum Mittagessen begaben wir uns in die große Halle des Anwesens des Arls. An der langen Tafel saßen meine Mutter, mein Bruder der zu Besuch gekommen war und die Schwester meines Mannes.  
„Sei gegrüßt, Schwester", empfing mich mein Bruder.  
„Schön, dass du hier bist, Eldred", erwiderte ich und umarmte ihn.  
„Deine Tochter wird dir von Tag zu Tag ähnlicher, Elinor." Er lächelte Felicienne breit an.  
„Hallo, Onkel", sagte sie schüchtern.  
„Nun, setzt euch endlich zu uns und lasst uns essen", sagte meine Mutter und winkte uns zu ihr. Wir folgten ihrer Anweisung und kurz darauf brachten Elfendiener das Essen hinein. Mich ärgerte ein wenig, dass der Arl die Elfen noch nicht hatte gehen lassen, obwohl ich ihn darum gebeten hatte. Ich war gegen die Versklavung der Elfen.  
Nach dem Essen bat Dashiel mich, mit ihm in die hauseigene Kapelle zu gehen.  
„Wieso willst du dahin?", fragte ich ihn neugierig.  
„Ich habe in diesem Buch gelesen, dass Andraste neben dem Erbauer auch einen sterblichen Ehemann hatte. Jetzt frage ich mich… Naja, das wirst du schon sehen", antwortete er trotzig. Zu dritt gingen wir in die Kapelle. Die Ehrwürdige Mutter Manon sprach gerade mit einer Wache, doch wir schienen sie nicht zu stören.  
„Mutter Manon", rief Dashiel.  
„Was ist denn, Dashiel?"  
Seine Augen weiteten sich in Wissensgier, als er sie fragte: „Ist es wahr, dass Andraste noch einen sterblichen Ehemann neben dem Erbauer hatte?" Ich warf der Ehrwürdigen Mutter einen Blick zu, der heißen soll: Bitte die Version für Kinder!  
„Ja, es stimmt."  
„Aber ist es denn nicht Sünde, zwei Männer gleichzeitig zu lieben?", fragte er weiter. Die Ehrwürdige Mutter seufzte und ich grinste sie schadenfroh an.  
„Manchmal kann man sich nicht aussuchen, in wen man sich verliebt. Und es kommt in sehr seltenen Fällen vor, dass man sich in zwei verschiedene Personen gleichzeitig verliebt. Doch dann sollte man so fair sein und sich für einen von beiden entscheiden, um den anderen nicht unnötig leiden zu lassen."  
„Hat Andraste das auch getan? Hat sie sich entschieden?" Dashiels Neugier war grenzenlos.  
„Nein, das hat sie nicht getan", sagte Manon seufzend.  
„Sie war Maferaths Frau, aber sie war gleichzeitig die spirituelle Gefährtin des Erbauers. Aus Eifersucht, immer nur der zweite Mann neben dem Erbauer zu sein, betrog er sie und verkaufte sie an die Magister, um das Land zu bekommen, dass Andraste nach der ersten Verderbnis von dem geschwächten Tevinter-Imperium erobert hatte. In Minrathous hat man sie schließlich verbrannt." Dashiel schien für einen kurzen Moment sprachlos zu sein. Doch zu früh gefreut.  
„Was sind Magister?"  
Manon lächelte. „Das sind Magier, die über Tevinter herrschen."  
„Mutter Manon?", fragte Felicienne.  
„Ja, mein Schatz?"  
„Sind diese Magier aus Tevinter nicht die ersten gewesen, die zur Dunklen Brut geworden sind?" Manon nickte.  
„Genau. Und weißt du auch warum?"  
Felicienne antwortete: „Ja, weil sie in die Goldene Stadt eingedrungen sind und durch ihren Stolz und ihre Anmaßung verderbt wurden."  
Ich sah meine Tochter überrascht an.  
„Woher weißt du das, meine Süße?", fragte ich sie.  
„Dash hat mir aus seinen Büchern vorgelesen." Ich sah meinen Sohn vorwurfsvoll an.  
„Dashiel, sie ist doch noch viel zu klein für so was."  
Er zuckte mit den Schultern.  
„Ich bin gar nicht zu klein", protestierte Felicienne.  
„Ach wirklich?", sagte ich lachend. „Naja, dann werde ich dir eine besonders aufregende Geschichte erzählen." Felicienne strahlte mich freudig an. Ich lief in die Bibliothek. Meine Kinder folgten mir. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis ich mein Lieblingsbuch gefunden hatte. Zusammen setzten wir uns wieder in den Garten und ich las meiner fünfjährigen Tochter und ihrem vier Jahre älteren Bruder eine Geschichte über Dalish-Elfen vor.  
Die Sonne näherte sich langsam dem Horizont. Irgendwann war der Garten in gleißendes Orange getaucht.  
„Mutter!" Ich sah auf. Ein gutaussehender Junge mit rötlichem Haar, vielleicht 13 Jahre alt, rannte auf mich zu und fiel mir in die Arme.  
„Mutter! Wir sind wieder da!" Überglücklich strich ich über Timotheus' Rücken. Er musste seinem Vater ähnlich sehen.  
Dann hörte ich seine Stimme: „Elinor!"


	2. Erwachen

**02 Erwachen**

„Elinor!"  
Ich schlug die Augen auf. Pelin stand über mich gebeugt. Sie sah mich freudig an. „Alles Gute zum Geburtstag!"  
Ich wusste wieder, wo ich war. In der harten Realität. Ich schlief zusammen mit Pelin in einer der Gesindekammern im Schloss der Couslands in Highever. Heute war mein neunzehnter Geburtstag, an den die gute Pelin mich, dem Erbauer sei Dank, erinnert hatte. Wer interessierte sich schon für den Geburtstag eines kleinen, dürren Elfenmädchens, das bei adligen Familien das Geschirr spülte.  
„Danke", sagte ich brav und ließ mich von ihr umarmen. „Wir sollten uns besser auf zur Küche machen, bevor man nach uns sucht und wir Ärger kriegen."  
Genau das taten wir dann auch. Die Köchin, eine sehr anstrengende Frau schickte uns die ganze Zeit durch die Gegend, wahrscheinlich in der Hoffnung, dass wir nicht so viel miteinander sprachen. Doch Pelin hatte mir, ihrem Gesichtsausdruck nach, viel zu erzählen. Nachdem wir Holz geholt, im Ofen Feuer entfacht und Wasser geholt hatten, erfuhr ich von ihr, dass der Teyrn zusammen mit seinem ältesten Sohn nach Ostagar reiten wollte. Dort versammelten sich Soldaten des Königs, des Teyrns von Gwaren, des Arls von Redcliffe, Magier und die Grauen Wächter, um gegen die Dunkle Brut in den Krieg zu ziehen. Ein Grauer Wächter namens Duncan sei gekommen, um den Sohn des Teyrns, Fergus, und Ser Gilmore zu rekrutieren.  
Das war unfair. Ich war bestimmt geschickter mit dem Schwert, als dieser Ser Gilmore und niemand kam, um aus mir einen Grauen Wächter zu machen. Ärgerlich ließ ich die Eimer mit dem Wasser zu Boden knallen. Nachdem das Frühstück zubereitet worden war, liefen Pelin und ich nach draußen auf den Hof. Eine gewisse Lady Landra und ihr Sohn waren zu Besuch gekommen. Außerdem der Arl von Amaranthine. Wir belauschten das Gespräch zwischen der Teyrna und Lady Landra.  
„Ihr Sohn sieht nett aus, findest du nicht?", flüsterte Pelin mir zu.

„Naja, ich weiß nicht."  
Sie stupste mich mit ihrem Ellenbogen in die Seite. „Ich weiß ja, dass du in Devan verknallt bist."  
Ich boxte sie auf die Schulter. „Interessant, dass du so was weißt, obwohl ich es noch nicht einmal wusste."  
Ich warf mein dunkelbraunes, glattes Haar über die Schulter und spähte noch einmal um die Ecke.  
„Hab ich euch!"  
Jemand packte mein Ohr und riss mich daran herum. Ich schrie vor Schmerz auf. Pelin ging es kaum anders.  
„Einfach so aus der Küche zu laufen und mich mit der Arbeit ganz allein lassen, klingenohrige Gören!", rief die Köchin erbost.  
„Es tut uns Leid", flehte ich, doch sie ließ uns nicht los, sondern zog uns so zurück zur Küche.  
Wir wischten den Küchenfußboden und räumten die Speisekammer auf. Danach durften wir trockenes Brot und Hafersuppe essen. Das Essen ließ gerade mal das gröbste Magenknurren verstummen und befriedigte nicht. Seit sieben Jahren Unterernährung muss man wahrscheinlich genauso aussehen wie Pelin und ich. Klein, dünn und nicht unbedingt mit weiblichen Kurven ausgestattet, wie viele propere menschliche Adlige.  
„Gut, dass ihr fertig seid", sagte die übellaunige Köchin, als wir uns gerade erheben wollten. Man erwartet euch in der Waschküche. Pelin und ich warfen uns einen gequälten Blick zu. Dann trotteten wir in die Waschküche. Zuerst durften wir natürlich wieder Wasser holen gehen. Diesmal war der Brunnen viel weiter weg und wir mussten öfter gehen. Schon nach dieser Anstrengung waren wir schweißgebadet.  
Anschließend wuschen wir die Wäsche aller Bewohner des Anwesens und hingen sie auf einem der Innenhöfe zum Trocknen auf. Mittagessen gab es natürlich nicht. Mit der Arbeit waren wir erst am Nachmittag fertig. Erschöpft setzten wir uns in den Schatten eines Baumes und aßen Äpfel. Wenn alles gut lief, hatten wir abgesehen von dem Abendessen nichts mehr zu machen. Pelin flocht Blumen in mein Haar, so wie ich es im Traum bei meiner Tochter getan hatte. Der Wind kitzelte unsere verschwitzte Haut und ließ mich wieder in meine Traumwelt gleiten.  
Wie mein Ehemann, wohl ausgesehen hätte? Sicher wäre er groß und muskulös gewesen. Ich brauche jemanden, der auf mich aufpasst. Devan kannte ich genauso lange wie Pelin. Er war ebenso wie sie schon bei den Couslands gewesen, als ich dazu kam. Er war vier Jahre älter als ich und ein Mensch. Er war Soldat des Teyrns, aber eigentlich gehörte er eher zur Schlosswache.  
Pelin zog mich seit einer ganzen Weile damit auf, dass wir ineinander verliebt wären. Aber da war ich mir nicht so sicher. Ich mochte ihn natürlich sehr, aber er war so anders als ich und das versuchte er mir natürlich auch die ganze Zeit vorzuhalten. Außerdem prahlte er ständig damit rum, wie viele Mädchen er schon hatte. Er ärgerte mich viel zu oft, als dass ich glauben könnte, dass er tiefere Gefühle für mich hegte. Mein Stolz ließ wahrscheinlich nicht zu, dass ich anders für ihn als für einen Freund empfinden konnte. Aber natürlich sah Devan gut aus. Viel besser sogar, als Lady Landras Sohn.  
Als ob Pelin meine Gedanken hören konnte, sagte sie: „Wollen wir nicht mal nachsehen, was der gute Devan so macht?"  
Warum eigentlich nicht. Bei so wenig Freizeit, die uns blieb, musste man jede Sekunde gut nutzen und nicht nur sinnlos die Zeit vertrödeln und sich in nicht erfüllbaren Zukunftsträumen verlieren. Ein Mensch würde ich sowieso niemals werden. Wir liefen also durch die Innenhöfe, zu den Quartieren der Schlosswachen und den Trainingsplätzen.  
Devan stand zusammen mit einem älteren Jungen an einem der Schießstände. Er hatte sich auf seinen Bogen gestützt und unterhielt sich mit der anderen Wache. Sein schwarzes Haar war leicht verwuschelt und anscheinend ließ er sich seit Kurzem einen Bart stehen. Ich musste neidvoll zugeben, dass er ausgesprochen attraktiv war. Wahrscheinlich ganz im Gegensatz zu mir. Ich versuchte mir nichts anmerken zu lassen und schritt selbstbewusst auf ihn zu. Als er uns sah, verwandelte sich sein erst so ernstes Gesicht in ein breites Lächeln.  
„Hallo Devan!", sagte ich. Pelin winkte ihm zu.

„Ah das ist wohl Eure klingenohrige Freundin, Dev. Ich lasse euch wohl besser allein", sagte der andere Junge grinsend und ging. Ich sah ihm verwirrt hinterher. Hatte er gerade Freundin in der Einzahl verwendet? Meinte er mich oder Pelin? Und was meinte er mit Freundin? Egal…  
„Na, übst du gerade und stellst fest, dass es nicht besser wird?", zog ich ihn auf. Ich nahm ihm den Bogen aus der Hand und schnappte mir einen Pfeil aus seinem Köcher.  
„Haha, sehr witzig!", erwiderte er trocken. Bevor er mir den Bogen wieder wegnehmen konnte, zog ich ihn aus und ließ den Pfeil direkt ins Kill der Strohpuppe fliegen.  
„Angeberin", meckerte er leise.  
„Tja, echtes Können kann man nicht erlernen", scherzte ich. Er nahm mir den Bogen wieder ab.  
„Ich bleibe übrigens hier." Ich sah ihn fragend an.  
„Was meinst du?" Er wirkte unangenehm berührt.  
„Naja, es war eigentlich geplant, dass ich mit Fergus und dem Arl nach Ostagar reite, aber ich bleibe hier bei der Wache." Ich hob die Schultern.  
„Sei doch froh, so wirst du wenigstens nicht von der Dunklen Brut abgemetzelt", sagte ich. Ich meinte es vollkommen ernst. Ich war tatsächlich froh, dass er hier blieb.  
„Vance und ich haben zwei Flaschen Wein geklaut. Den können wir heute Abend trinken", sagte Devan. Ich sah Pelin beunruhigt an.  
„Mal sehen, ob wir uns wegschleichen können." Ich sah wieder zu Devan. Er lächelte mich seltsam an. So, als würde er etwas vorhaben, von dem ich lieber nichts wissen wollte.  
„Pelin! Elinor!", schrie jemand entnervt.  
„Äh, wir müssen weg", sagte Pelin schnell und zog mich am Arm. Die Köchin stand wutschnaubend vor uns, als wir in die Küche kamen. Wir fingen uns beide eine Ohrfeige ein, weil wir einfach in einen anderen Hof gelaufen waren.  
„Dass ihr euch auch immer davonstehlen müsst, Elfenpack", schimpfte sie. Das mit dem Wasserholen ging von vorne los. Bis zum späten Abend waren wir beschäftigt. Als wir dem Teyrn und seinen Gästen das Essen brachten, konnten wir mithören, dass der älteste Sohn Fergus ohne seinen Vater und die Männer des Teyrns aufgebrochen war. Der Graue Wächter war allerdings immer noch da. Vermutlich verhandelte er noch wegen Ser Gilmore. Allerdings drängte sich Lady Landras Sohn ihm ganz schön auf. Pelin schmolz bei seinem Anblick jedes Mal fast dahin. Ich konnte nur die Augen verdrehen. Wir wuschen das Geschirr ab und putzten ein letztes Mal die Küche. Schließlich entließ uns die Köchin. Es war bereits dunkel und die Gänge und Innenhöfe wurden mit Fackeln erleuchtet.  
Unbemerkt schlichen Pelin und ich uns zu den Quartieren der Schlosswache. Devan und der Junge von heute Nachmittag, der anscheinend Vance hieß, kamen uns entgegen.  
„Kommt mit", flüsterte er uns zu. „Wir halten heute Nacht vor der Schatzkammer Wache." Wir folgten ihnen. Pelin war ganz nervös und fing dauernd an hysterisch zu kichern. Naja, sie war ja auch erst sechzehn und fand es sicher aufregend, was mit Jungs zusammen zu unternehmen.  
„Hier rein", sagte Devan schließlich. Er öffnete mit seinem Schlüssel eine Tür, die zu dem Raum vor der Schatzkammer führte. Dort drin standen Tische und Bänke. Man konnte es sich hier bestimmt ganz bequem machen. Wir setzten uns und Vance stellte die beiden Weinflaschen vor uns auf den Tisch.  
„Dieser Graue Wächter, wisst ihr, was der hier zu suchen hat?", fragte er, während er sich einen Schluck aus der Flasche gönnte.  
„Er sucht neue Rekruten, nehme ich an", erwiderte ich und ließ mir von ihm die Flasche reichen. Ich verzog angeekelt mein Gesicht. Wein ist eine von den Dingen, die man einmal ausprobiert und dann nie wieder tut. Bäh, war das Zeug eklig! Ich reichte die Flasche an Pelin weiter, die begeistert drei große Züge nahm.  
„Was sind die Grauen Wächter überhaupt? Ein Zweig der andrastischen Kirche?", fragte Vance wieder.  
„Nein, du Null", entgegnete Devan ärgerlich. „Das sind Krieger, die gegen die Dunkle Brut kämpfen. Es ranken sich unglaubliche Legenden darum, dass sie auf Griffons geritten sind und so was. Ich glaube sie kommen ursprünglich aus Anderfels. Sie sollen auch wirklich jeden aufnehmen. Mensch, Elf, Zwerg, Krieger oder Magier. Hauptsache man hat was drauf."  
„Ehrlich?", fragte ich neugierig. Dann hatte ich vielleicht doch noch eine Chance hier raus zu kommen. Denn ich hatte was drauf. Ich konnte Bogenschießen und wie man mit einem Schwert umgeht, hatte Devan mir gezeigt. Wenn ich diesen Grauen Wächter nur davon überzeugen konnte, mich mit nach Ostagar zu nehmen. Allerdings musste _ich _dann gegen die Dunkle Brut kämpfen. Aber was sollte es, immerhin besser als den ganzen Tag für adlige Menschen die Wäsche zu waschen und die spitzen Ohren noch länger gezogen zu bekommen, als sie eigentlich schon waren.  
„Wieso fragst du? Glaubst du, die würden dich aufnehmen?", fragte Vance. „Du bist doch nur ein kleines Elfenmädchen." Er lachte.  
„Hey", sagte Devan. „Pass auf, was du sagst, sonst schlägt dieses kleine Elfenmädchen dir noch den Schädel ein. Sie hat es nämlich faustdick hinter ihren spitzen, wenn auch sehr hübschen Ohren." Ich lächelte ihn dankbar an. Er lächelte auf eine Art zurück, die mir das Blut ins Gesicht schießen ließ. Pelin hatte während unserer Unterhaltung die halbe Flasche Wein ausgetrunken und blinzelte Vance nun glückselig an.  
„Oh nein", seufzte ich. Ich schob die Flasche von Pelin weg. „Das war jetzt aber genug, in Ordnung?"  
„Nein", lallte sie protestierend. „Immer versuchst du mir was vorzuschreiben. Du und du, denn dich gibt's zweimal."  
Pelins Blick huschte von meinem einen Auge zum anderen. Sie schien sich nicht lange auf einen bestimmten Punkt konzentrieren zu können. „Ist schon gut", sagte Vance. „Ich geh mit ihr kurz raus, damit sie wieder nüchtern wird."  
„Lass sie Wasser trinken", schlug ich vor. Ich half ihm, Pelin nach draußen zu bugsieren, was sich als schwierige Angelegenheit entpuppte, da sie ihr ganzes Körpergewicht ständig verlagerte und ihre Beine nicht mehr ganz zu kontrollieren schien. Ich schloss die Tür hinter ihnen und wollte mich gerade wieder umdrehen, als ich merkte, dass Devan hinter mir stand.  
„Ich find's gut, dass wir mal alleine sind", sagte er leise. Er griff an mir vorbei und drehte den Schlüssel im Schloss um.

Mein Herz schlug mir bis zum Hals. Ich wusste nicht, was Devan vorhatte und gleichzeitig konnte ich es mir doch denken. Allerdings wusste ich nicht so recht, ob ich das überhaupt wollte. Er legte eine Hand in meinen Nacken. Obwohl seine Hand warm war, zuckte ich zusammen. Ich war es nicht gewohnt, dass mich jemand anfasste und mir dabei nicht wehtun wollte. Ich drehte mich zu ihm um und sah ihm fest in die Augen.  
„Devan, ich weiß nicht, ob das so gut ist", fing ich an, doch er gab mir zu verstehen, dass ich schweigen sollte.  
„Hör mir zu, Elinor. Ich muss dir etwas sagen. Seitdem ich dich das erste Mal gesehen habe, konnte ich gar nicht mehr aufhören, an dich zu denken."  
„Aber was war mit all den Mädchen, von denen du mir erzählt hast?", fragte ich mit zitternder Stimme.  
„Was denn für Mädchen? Denk doch mal nach. Wo soll ich denn irgendwelche Mädchen herhaben?" Ich zuckte mit den Schultern. Ich wusste auch nicht so recht. Er strich mir eine Haarsträhne aus der Stirn, dabei vergaß ich fast zu atmen.  
„Ich… ich glaube, ich liebe dich."  
Ich sah ihn an, wie das Kaninchen die Schlange. Meine Hände und Füße wurden kalt. Wahrscheinlich floss das Blut im Moment aus meinen Gliedmaßen geradewegs in meinen Kopf.  
Sollte ich irgendwas darauf antworten? Was sagte man in so einer Situation? Dasselbe? Aber wenn ich doch gar nicht so empfand? Wie empfand ich denn? Ich wusste es nicht.  
Mein Mund öffnete sich automatisch, doch kein Laut kam heraus. Ich versuchte es noch einmal: „A-aber wieso sagst du mir das jetzt?" Das war das Einzige, was ich sagen konnte. Er sah mich an. Die Situation war ihm anscheinend keineswegs so unangenehm wie mir.  
„Weil ich mich vorher einfach nicht getraut habe", gab er sofort zu. „Ich hab gedacht, du interessierst dich nicht für mich. Aber ich musste es dir einfach irgendwann sagen. Und vorhin hab ich spontan entschieden, dass jetzt der richtige Zeitpunkt gekommen ist." Er machte eine kurze Pause und atmete tief ein.  
„Als ich dir das vorhin mit dem Grauen Wächtern erzählt habe, hatte ich den Eindruck, dass du sofort zu ihm rennst und darum bettelst aufgenommen zu werden."  
Ich musste lächeln. Ja, das hatte ich tatsächlich fast in Erwägung gezogen.  
„Und ich dachte, bevor du gehst, sage ich dir, was ich fühle. Ich wollte mir einfach nicht mein Leben lang vorhalten, dass ich es nie versucht hätte."  
Ich nickte, immer noch unfähig irgendetwas Konstruktives zu sagen.  
Devan schien plötzlich verlegen zu sein. „Ich will etwas ausprobieren."  
„Was meinst du?", fragte ich verwirrt.  
Bevor ich auch nur ansatzweise begreifen konnte, was er meinte, nahm er mein Gesicht in seine Hände, beugte sich zu mir herunter und legte seine Lippen auf meine. Es war ein komisches Gefühl. So fremd, aber so richtig. Meine Wangen brannten und mein Herz schien sich zu überschlagen.  
Ich schlang meine Arme um seinen Hals und drängte mich an ihn. Der Kuss, der so vorsichtig begonnen hatte, verwandelte sich in eine leidenschaftliche Umschlingung. Ich griff in sein Haar und lehnte mich mit meinem ganzen Körpergewicht an ihn. Seine Hände fassten hart in mein Kreuz, trieben unsere Körper dichter zusammen.  
Mir schossen in diesem Moment seltsame Gedanken durch meinen Kopf. Ich war froh, dass Devan nicht seine Rüstung trug, sondern nur Beinschienen und ein einfaches Leinenhemd. Erst fragte ich mich noch, inwiefern das wichtig wäre, doch dann fanden meine Hände seine Hemdknöpfe, die in Sekundenschnelle geöffnet wurden. Ach deswegen, dachte ich völlig beschwipst vor Liebesglück. Ich zerrte ihm das Hemd von seinen Schultern. Die Haut auf seiner Brust fühlte sich schön an. Warm, weich und fest gleichzeitig.  
_Ungünstig_, dachte ich. _Schlechte Position_, waren die einzigen unzusammenhängenden Gedanken, die ich noch fassen konnte. Ich umschlang seinen Hals und dirigierte ihn nach unten, während ich mich ebenfalls zu Boden gleiten ließ. Ich zog ihn auf mich herauf, wollte sein ganzes Gewicht auf mir spüren. Er drückt meine Beine auseinander. Gut, also wollte er es auch. Mit einer Hand stützte er sich neben mir auf. Mit der anderen zerrte er an dem Träger meines Kleides. Er zog ihn mir über die Schulter, weiter kam er nicht. Ich musste kichern.  
„Lach nicht so dümmlich", gab er leise von sich, grinste jedoch. Dann küsste er mich wieder. Seine freie Hand fand zu meinem Bein. Er strich damit über meinen Oberschenkel. Dabei wurde mein Kleid nach oben geschoben. Er umklammerte weiterhin meinen Bein, während er sein Becken gegen mich presste. Ich spürte seine harte Männlichkeit, die gegen meine Haut rieb. Mein Atem wurde hektischer. Ich wollte mehr. Ich griff an seine Hose und öffnete sie. Er half mir. Er strich meine Unterhose zu Seite, dann drang er in mich ein. Zuerst tat es weh, doch kurz darauf spürte ich ihn einfach nur noch in mir. Ich krallte mich an seinem Rücken fest, wollte ihn noch tiefer in mich drücken, noch schneller. Doch nach wenigen Minuten ließ Devan ein heftiges Stöhnen hören und entspannte sich über mir. Heftig atmend lagen wir beide einfach nur da. Er zog sich aus mir zurück und schloss seine Hose wieder.  
„Tut mir Leid", sagte er und grinste mich an.  
„Was meinst du?", fragte ich unsicher. Ich richtete mich auf und ordnete meine Kleider.  
„Naja, dass es nur so kurz war." Ich musste erleichtert lachen.  
„Ist dir das unangenehm?" Er zuckte mit den Schultern.  
„Irgendwie schon. Du wolltest doch sicher noch mehr, oder?" Ich sah ihn schmunzelnd an.  
„Ich kann damit leben."  
Wir erhoben uns von dem Fußboden und Devan streifte sich sein Hemd wieder über. Ich setzte mich zurück auf die Bank. Ein leicht unangenehmes Brennen zwischen den Beinen hatte sich eingestellt. Devan ließ sich neben mir nieder, legte eine Hand auf meine Wange und küsste mich noch einmal.  
„Ich liebe dich", sagte er.  
„Ich dich auch", antwortete ich zögerlich. Es fühlte sich nicht richtig an, das zu sagen, aber wenn ich es nicht tat, würde ich ihn verletzen und das wollte ich nicht.  
Plötzlich hörten wir Schreie. Irgendwo krachte es.  
„Was war das?", fragte ich erschrocken.  
„Gehen wir nachsehen", schlug Devan vor. Wir öffneten die Tür, verschlossen hinter uns jedoch sorgfältig. Der Hof vor uns war wie ausgestorben, von Pelin und Vance keine Spur.  
Wir liefen zu den Quartieren der Schlosswache.  
„Nimm den Bogen", wies er mich an. Ich schnappte mir einen Langbogen von einem der Waffenständer und einen gut gefüllten Köcher. Er selbst nahm sich ein Schwert und einen Schild. Wir liefen weiter. Plötzlich kamen uns die Köchin und ein Diener entgegen.  
„Lauft weg! Lauft weg!", schrie sie wie von Sinnen. Ein Soldat folgte ihnen. An seinem Schild erkannten wir, dass es einer von Howes Männern war. Ohne Vorwarnung hieb er mit seinem Schwert nach Devan, doch er konnte den Schlag gekonnt abwehren. Blitzschnell zog ich einen Pfeil aus dem Köcher und einen Wimpernschlag später steckte er im Hals des Soldaten, der röchelnd zu Boden sank.  
„Schnell weiter!", rief ich Devan zu. Ich machte mir Sorgen um Pelin. Warum griffen Howes Männer uns an? Darüber würde ich mir wohl später Sorgen machen müssen. Erst mussten wir Pelin finden. Als wir in die große Halle kamen, sahen wir das Spektakel Howes Männer kämpften gegen Couslands restliche Schlosswache.  
„Wir müssen weg von hier. In der Speisekammer gibt es einen Gesindegang, der nach draußen führt", flüsterte ich Devan zu. Ohne Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen, flüchteten wir aus der Haupthalle und liefen zurück über die Innenhöfe zur Küche. Als wir sie betraten, waren wir plötzlich umstellt. Ich zählte sieben Soldaten, die uns bereits in der Küche erwartet hatten. Ich erkannte Vance' Leiche am Boden liegend. Mir wurde übel. Wo war Pelin?  
Wenige Augenblicke später lag der erste der Soldaten in einer Lache aus seinem eigenen Blut. Devan konnte einem der Soldaten sein Schwert in die Seite stoßen. Auf einen Zweiten hieb er mit der Kante seines Schildes ein, bis er eine Delle im Kopf hatte und mit verdrehten Augen zu Boden sackte.  
Ich schlug mich ganz gut, bis einer der Männer mit seinem Schwert meinen Oberarm verletzte. Danach fiel mir das Schießen unglaublich schwer, doch ich konnte einen weiteren Gegner ausschalten. Devan war nun von drei Gegnern gleichzeitig umringt.  
Ich schoss einen weiteren Pfeil auf einen der drei, der sich dann dem Erbauer sei Dank mir zuwandte. Devan konnte einen der beiden schwer verwunden. Gerade als ich meinen Widersacher ausgeschaltet hatte, hörte ich Devan einen kurzen Schreckenslaut ausstoßen. Ich drehte mich um und sah, wie einer der Soldaten sein Schwert bis zum Heft in Devans Leib gerammt hatte und es wieder herauszog. Devan erbrach einen Schwall Blut und sackte dann leblos zusammen.  
Vor Entsetzen erstarrt, konnte ich mich nicht rühren, sondern nur auf Devans geschundenen, leblosen Körper starren, der noch vor wenigen Minuten in meinen Armen gelegen hatte. Als einer der Soldaten auf mich zukam und zum Schlag mit dem Schwert ausholte, erwachte ich aus meiner Starre.  
Ich griff den Bogen fest am unteren Ende und schlug damit auf den Kerl ein, der benommen sein Schwert fallen ließ. Ich zog einen Pfeil und - ssst - er lag am Boden. Ich ergriff sein Schwert, das er ja jetzt nun nicht mehr brauchte und stellte mich meinem letzten Gegner und Devans Mörder entgegen. Ich verletzte ihn erst an beiden Beinen, danach hieb ich ihm gekonnt den Kopf ab.  
Hass und Verzweiflung durchströmten mich. Endlich erlaubte ich meinem Körper aufzugeben. Ich fiel neben Devans Körper auf die Knie. Es schien so, als würde er mich ansehen. Ich fing an hysterisch zu schluchzen. Tränen strömten hemmungslos über mein Gesicht.  
„Devan", schrie ich verzweifelt. „Devan!" Ich hörte hinter mir Schritte, aber sie kümmerten mich nicht. Sollte doch kommen, wer wollte und mich töten. Dann würde ich Devan wenigstens nicht mehr so sehen müssen.  
„Du musst weg von hier!", sagte eine tiefe Stimme hinter mir. Es war der Graue Wächter. Erschrocken drehte ich mich um und sah ihn mit tränenüberströmtem Gesicht an. Es krachte gewaltig.  
„Schnell, sie sind durch das Tor gebrochen", sagte er wieder. „Wir müssen durch den Gesindegang nach draußen fliehen." Ich sah ihn immer noch völlig ausdruckslos an. Mir war völlig egal, woher er die Sache mit dem Gesindegang wusste.  
Nachdem er vier weitere Sekunden auf eine Reaktion meinerseits gewartet hatte, ergriff er einfach meinen Oberarm und zog mich durch die versteckte Tür in der Speisekammer.


	3. Ein neues Leben

**03 Ein neues Leben**

Die nächsten Stunden war mein Gehirn wie ausgeschaltet. Ich nahm nur am Rande wahr, wie der Graue Wächter mich durch den Gesindegang nach draußen zog. Wir kamen hinter dem Schloss an einer verborgenen Stelle zwischen einigen Bäumen nach draußen. Er pfiff einmal und nach einigen Augenblicken kam ein Pferd gehorsam angetrabt. Er stieg auf und zog mich hinter sich. Wir galoppierten davon.  
Wir ritten die ganze Nacht durch. Erst kurz vor Sonnenaufgang machten wir Pause, um zu schlafen. Schließlich weinte ich mich in den Schlaf. Mit meinem Retter hatte ich bis jetzt noch kein Wort gesprochen. Im Nachhinein kam es mir sehr unhöflich vor, aber zu dem Zeitpunkt konnte ich kaum geradeaus denken. Ich hatte jegliches Zeitgefühl verloren und konnte nicht sagen, wie lange wir schon auf der Reise waren, als wir ein weiteres Mal Pause machten.  
„Wenn wir jetzt ein paar Stunden schlafen und noch vor Morgengrauen losreiten sind wir am Morgen in Ostagar", sagte der Wächter plötzlich.  
Ich wusste nicht, ob er davor auch schon einmal zu mir gesprochen hatte, aber diesmal nahm ich es ganz deutlich wahr und ich wusste auch, was das bedeutete.  
„Macht Ihr mich dann auch zu einem Grauen Wächter?", fragte ich mich kratzender Stimme. Hastig räusperte ich mich.  
Er schien erstaunt zu sein, dass ich etwas gesagt hatte und lächelte mich aufmunternd an.  
„Schön, dass du wieder da bist. Mein Name ist Duncan", stellte er sich vor. Stimmt, dachte ich, er wusste überhaupt nicht wie ich heiße.  
„Ich bin Elinor", sagte ich und versuchte zurückzulächeln.  
„Ich habe dich auf dem Hof in diese Puppe schießen gesehen. Und du musst dich mit deinem Freund weit durchgekämpft haben. Bei den Grauen Wächtern wärst du sicher gut aufgehoben."  
Ich schluckte und stellte die Frage, die mich schon lange beschäftigte: „Ist es Euch egal, dass ich eine Elfe bin und eine Frau?"  
Er sah mich ganz ernst an. „Das hat doch nichts damit zu tun, wie du kämpfen kannst, oder?", fragte er.  
„Nein", sagte ich schnell.  
Er zwinkerte mir zu. „Na siehst du."  
Duncan schob mir ein Stück Dörrfleisch und einen Apfel zu.  
„Hier, iss das. Du wirst es brauchen." Dankbar ergriff ich das mir angebotene Essen und biss begierig hinein. Nachdem wir gegessen hatten, legten wir uns auf den feuchten, aber weichen Waldboden und schliefen erschöpft ein.

„Wach auf, Elinor!", sagte Duncan und rüttelte sacht an meiner Schulter. „Wir müssen uns beeilen."  
Schlaftrunken öffnete ich die Augen und erhob mich leicht schwankend. Er zog mich wieder auf sein Pferd und wir ritten weiter. Die Landschaft um uns herum war trotz des Waldes eher bergig. Ich fror erbärmlich in dem dünnen Leinenkleid, dass ich fast jeden Tag trug. Neidisch betrachtete ich Duncans glänzende Rüstung.  
Die Sonne ging hinter den schneebedeckten Bergen auf und wärmte meine Gänsehaut etwas. Das Pferd galoppierte unermüdlich über den Pfad im Wald hinweg. Endlich durchbrachen wir die Baumgrenze und befanden uns vor den gigantischen Ruinen einer Stadt. Das musste Ostagar sein. Die Stadt in dem die letzte Verderbnis entschieden wurde.  
Duncan ritt das Pferd nun langsamer durch die halbverfallenen Gebäudeleichen. Hier sollten sich irgendwelche mächtigen Krieger auf den Krieg vorbereiten? Das ganze kam mir nicht gerade wie eine Kaserne vor, eher wie ein großer Witz. Wir kamen an eine Brücke, an der zwei Wachen standen. Duncan stieg ab und half mir danach von dem Pferd herunter. Er übergab einer der Wachen seine Zügel und ließ das Pferd davonführen. Plötzlich kam ein ganzer Trupp an bewaffneten Männern an uns vorbei. Sie wurden von einem blonden Mann in goldener Rüstung angeführt.  
Mir wurde ganz schwindlig, als mir klar wurde, wer dieser Mann nur sein konnte. Er kam freudestrahlend auf uns zu und ergriff Duncans Hand.  
„Duncan", sagte er nur.  
„König Cailan", erwiderte Duncan.  
„Gut, dass Ihr da seid. Ich dachte schon, Ihr verpasst den ganzen Spaß. Ich wollte doch unbedingt den mächtigen Duncan an meiner Seite haben."  
Er zwinkerte ihm verschwörerisch zu. „Die anderen Grauen Wächter haben mir erzählt, dass ihr einige vielversprechende neue Rekruten gefunden habt. Ist sie eine davon?"  
Sein Blick fiel auf mich. Zum Glück trug ich die Haare offen und sie verdeckten meine Ohren. Man musste ja nicht unbedingt einen schlechten ersten Eindruck beim König von Ferelden hinterlassen.  
„Eure Majestät, darf ich Euch vorstellen-", setzte Duncan an, doch Cailan unterbrach ihn.  
„Seien wir doch nicht so formell. Dürfte ich Euren Namen erfahren, meine Liebe?", sagte er zu mir gewandt.  
„Mein Name ist Elinor. Ich bin sehr erfreut, Euch kennen zu lernen, Eure Majestät", sagte ich schüchtern. Ich musste furchtbar aussehen, nach mehreren Nächten im Wald und nach den letzten Ereignissen.  
„Lasst mich Euch als Erster in Ostagar willkommen heißen. Ihr seid mit Sicherheit ein großer Gewinn für die Grauen Wächter", sagte er und lächelte mich an. Kam es mir nur so vor oder flirtete der König gerade mit mir?  
„Dankeschön", erwiderte ich leise.  
„Ich sollte jetzt zu meinem Zelt zurückkehren. Loghain will mich mit seinen Strategien langweilen." Cailan wollte sich gerade umdrehen, da hielt Duncan ihn auf.  
„Eurer Onkel lässt Euch grüßen und ich soll Euch ausrichten, dass seine Männer in weniger als einer Woche in Ostagar eintreffen werden."  
„Ach Duncan", wehrte der König ab, „wir werden bereits morgen kämpfen. Drei Schlachten haben wir schon gewonnen und morgen wird es kaum anders sein."  
„Ihr klingt sehr zuversichtlich, Hoheit", sagte ich verwirrt. Ich dachte es erwartet uns eine echte Verderbnis.  
„Ein mancher würde sagen, _zu_ zuversichtlich, nicht wahr Duncan?", erwiderte Cailan lachend.  
Duncan sah ihn ernst an. „Die Verderbnis wird nicht so schnell vorübergehen, wie Ihr es Euch vielleicht vorstellt."  
„Momentan können wir uns doch noch gar nicht sicher sein, ob es überhaupt eine echte Verderbnis ist", sagte der König. „Die Schlachtfelder sind voll von Dunkler Brut, aber bis jetzt ist noch kein Erzdämon aufgetaucht."  
„Seid Ihr enttäuscht, Eure Majestät", fragte Duncan leicht spöttisch.  
„Ehrlich gesagt, hatte ich auf einen Krieg wie in den Legenden gehofft. Der König zieht Seite an Seite mit den Grauen Wächtern gegen einen verderbten Gott." Cailan schmunzelte vergnügt.  
Dann sagte er hastig: „Ich muss jetzt wirklich gehen, bevor Loghain einen Suchtrupp aussendet." Damit verschwand er mit seinen Männern.  
Duncan sah mich beschwörend an. „Der König hat Recht. Bis jetzt haben wir drei Schlachten gegen die Dunkle Brut gewonnen, aber er scheint die Gefahr die von ihnen ausgeht zu unterschätzen."  
„Ihr könntet ihn davon überzeugen, die Verderbnis ein wenig ernster zu nehmen", schlug ich vor.  
„Glaubst du, er würde auf mich hören?" Duncan lächelte bedauernd. „Wahrscheinlich nicht", gab ich zu.  
„Komm Elinor, eine warme Mahlzeit wartet auf uns", sagte er und legte mir eine Hand auf die Schulter.  
Wir überquerten die Brücke, die an einigen Stellen schon schlecht passierbar war. An Ostagar schien alles zu bröckeln.  
„An der Feuerstelle kannst du dir etwas zu Essen holen. Wenn du mich suchst, ich bin in meinem Zelt. Es steht oberhalb der anderen Zelte der Wächter. Such nach einem Grauen Wächter namens Alistair und sprich mit ihm. Wenn du für den Beitritt bereit bist, dann komm zu mir", wies er mich an. Ich nickte und machte mich dann zur Feuerstelle auf. Dort rührte eine stämmige, burschikose Frau in einem großen Kessel über dem Feuer und füllte mit ihrer Kelle einem der Männer etwas Suppe in eine Schüssel. Ich fragte die Frau auch nach etwas Eintopf und setzte mich nah ans Feuer, um die kostbare Wärme aufzunehmen. Ein Mann mit rundem Gesicht setzte sich neben mich.  
„Was macht ein so hübsches Mädchen wie Ihr in Ostagar", fragte er mich.  
„Ich will ein Grauer Wächter werden", sagte ich und beobachtete ganz genau, wie der Mann darauf reagierte. Sein Gesicht zeigte kaum Überraschung.  
„Ah, dann müsst Ihr der dritte Rekrut sein. Ich bin Ser Jory", stellte er sich vor. Ich lächelte ihm flüchtig zu.  
„Ich bin Elinor", sagte ich und aß schnell weiter. Meine Schüssel war schon bald leer. Ich holte mir insgesamt dreimal nach, während Jory mir ein wenig über sich erzählte.  
Er kam ursprünglich aus Redcliffe und war einer von Arl Eamons Rittern. Als er nach Highever reiste, lernte er seine jetzige Ehefrau kennen. Dort trat er in einem Tornei an und machte so Duncan auf sich aufmerksam. Dieser wollte ihn rekrutieren. Also war Ser Jory nach Ostagar gekommen und hatte seine schwangere Frau in Highever zurückgelassen, um ein Grauer Wächter zu werden und für Ruhm und Glorie zu sterben. Ich vermied so gut es ging etwas über mich preiszugeben. Ich sagte ihm, dass ich auch aus Highever stammte und in einem großen Anwesen gelebt habe, das eines Nachts von feindlichen Soldaten angegriffen wurde und Duncan mir bei der Flucht geholfen hatte. Als ich meine vierte Portion Eintopf vertilgt hatte, schob ich die Schüssel stöhnend von mir weg und streckte die Beine aus.  
„Beim Atem des Erbauers, Ihr verschlingt eine ganze Menge Essen für so eine kleine Person", sagte Jory bewundernd und klopfte mir anerkennend auf die Schulter. In meinem Magen rumorte es. Die ungewohnte Kost drückte unangenehm auf mein Innerstes.  
„Wisst ihr, wer Alistair ist?", fragte ich Jory.  
„Ja, der Mann dort, der sich mit dem Magier streitet." Er deutete auf zwei Personen, die etwas von der Feuerstelle entfernt standen und heftig gestikulierten. Der eine trug eine lange Kutte und wirkte sehr ärgerlich. Der Mann, der anscheinend Alistair war, wirkte eher amüsiert und maß seinen Gegenüber mit einem spöttischen Blick.  
Ich erhob mich, nickte Jory höflicherweise noch einmal zu und ging auf Alistair zu. Ich wollte sein Gespräch nicht stören und blieb in einiger Entfernung stehen.  
„Ich soll Euch doch nur eine Nachricht von der Ehrwürdigen Mutter überbringen", hörte ich Alistair sagen. „Sie wünscht Euer Beisein."  
„Falls Ihr es vergessen habt. Die Magier helfen den Grauen Wächtern bereits und zwar auf Befehl des Königs", wehrte der Magier ab. Alistair schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf.  
„Gut, dann werde ich der Ehrwürdigen Mutter ausrichten, dass sie das nächste Mal ihre Bitte schriftlich an Euch verfasst."  
„Ich wünsche nicht länger von Euch belästigt zu werden, Wächter", zischte der Magier bedrohlich.  
„Oh ja", erwiderte Alistair höhnisch, „ich habe Euch belästigt, weil ich eine Nachricht überbracht habe."  
„Solch Vorwitzigkeit steht Euch nicht zu", sagte der Magier aufgebracht.  
„Dabei dachte ich, wir kommen gut miteinander aus. Ich wollte sogar eins meiner Kinder nach Euch benennen – das Übellaunige!"  
Ich musste leise lachen. Dieser Alistair war mir auf Anhieb sympathisch, dabei hatte ich noch nicht einmal mit ihm gesprochen.  
„Genug", wehrte der Magier ab. „Ich rede mit ihr. Geht mir aus dem Weg, Narr!" Der Magier rauschte davon und ließ einen schmunzelnden Alistair zurück. Verdutzt sah ich ihm hinterher.  
Alistair grinste mich an und sagte: „Das Schöne an der Verderbnis ist ja, das sie die Leute zusammenbringt."  
Verderbnis? Wieso sprachen hier eigentlich alle von der Verderbnis? Gibt es nun eine oder nicht? Anscheinend war man sich dessen noch nicht ganz einig. Aber irgendwie hatte er Recht. Ohne Verderbnis säße ich immer noch bei den Couslands fest.  
„Ich weiß genau, was Ihr meint", sagte ich und zog eine Augenbraue nach oben.  
„Ihr müsst Alistair sein."  
„Richtig, und Ihr seid Duncans neue Rekrutin", stellte er fest. Ich nickte. „Mein Name ist Elinor", stellte ich mich vor.  
Alistair lächelte überrascht. „Unsere Namen ähneln sich", sagte er. Taten sie das wirklich? Naja, vielleicht ein wenig.  
Ich hatte plötzlich das Gefühl, dass ich Alistair von irgendwoher kannte. Irgendwo hatte ich ihn schon einmal gesehen. Aber mir fiel beim besten Willen nicht ein, wo.  
„Ihr seid doch aber kein Magier?", fragte er und sah mich abschätzend an. Ich lachte zaghaft.  
„Sehe ich so aus? Ich trage doch kein Nachthemd und einen Hirtenstab. Hätte Euch das den Tag verdorben?", zog ich ihn auf.  
„Kommt ganz darauf an", erwiderte er grinsend.  
„Worum ging es bei diesem Gespräch gerade?", fragte ich ziemlich schamlos.  
„Die Magier sind auf Befehl des Königs hier und kämpfen an unserer Seite. Die Kirche lässt sie jedoch ganz genau wissen, dass sie hier unwillkommen sind. Mich bringt das als Grauen Wächter in eine unangenehme Lage. Vor allem, da ich früher ein Templer war."  
„Ihr habt also Magier gejagt", fragte ich belustigt.  
„Naja, ich direkt nicht, aber es gehörte zu unseren Aufgaben", erwiderte er. „Wahrscheinlich hat die ehrwürdige Mutter deswegen ausgerechnet mich ausgesucht, um ihre Nachricht zu überbringen. Habt ihr schon Daveth und Jory getroffen? Sie sind die anderen beiden Rekruten", wechselte er geschickt das Thema.  
„Ser Jory habe ich kennen gelernt. Aber Daveth bin ich noch nicht begegnet", antwortete ich ihm.  
„Ihr müsst Euch auf den Beitritt vorbereiten. Und ihr habt noch keine Rüstung", fiel ihm auf. Ich sah an mir herunter.  
Richtig, ich trug noch immer diesen Fetzen Elend, der mich eindeutig neben meiner geringen Körpergröße und den spitzen Ohren als Elf enttarnen könnte.  
„Lasst uns zum Quartiermeister gehen und ihn fragen, ob er Euch eine gute Rüstung überlässt."  
Alistair führte mich durch das Camp. Unterwegs kamen wir an einem Hundezwinger vorbei. Ein Mann stand mit besorgtem Gesichtsausdruck am Gatter und seufzte.  
„Was ist passiert?", fragte ich ihn mitleidsvoll. Ich ließ meinen Blick in das Gehege gleiten.  
„Einer der Mabari ist krank. Er hat die Dunkle Brut gebissen und etwas von ihrem Blut ist in seinen Körper gelangt", erklärte der Zwingermeister.  
„Uh, das Vieh sieht aus wie ein übergroßes, sabberndes Schwein mit Zähnen", stieß ich hervor.  
„Hey, macht Euch nicht über unsere Mabari lustig", sagte Alistair aufgebracht, „Sie sind wirklich sehr nützlich im Kampf gegen die Dunkle Brut."  
„Er hat Recht", entgegnete der Zwingermeister. „Und dieses Tier ist ein besonders kräftiges Exemplar. Aber er wird wahrscheinlich sterben."  
„Was?", fragte ich entsetzt. „Können wir nichts dagegen tun?"  
„Ich dachte, es sei sowieso nur ein übergroßes, sabberndes Schwein mit Zähnen", zog Alistair mich auf.  
„Ja, aber es ist ein armes Geschöpf in Not, das es nicht verdient hat zu sterben." Ich öffnete das Tor zum Gehege und hockte mich neben den hässlichen Köter. Er winselte und sah mich mit großen Augen an. Beruhigend strich ich über seinen massigen Schädel.  
„Hier, legt ihm diesen Maulkorb an. Dann kann ich ihn vielleicht behandeln", wies der Zwingermeister mich an. Ich tat wie mir geheißen und der Mabari ließ sich den Maulkorb willig anlegen. Er tat mir so leid.  
„Sehr gut", sagte der Zwingermeister zufrieden. „Wenn ich nur die Heilpflanze aus der Wildnis hätte."  
„Was ist das für eine Pflanze?", fragte ich.  
„Sie hat weiße Blüten, die im Kern rot werden. Sie ist von ihrer Farbgebung sehr auffällig. Ihr werdet sie erkennen, wenn Ihr sie seht. Sie wächst oft auf totem Holz."  
„Gut, dann werde ich diese Pflanze finden", sagte ich entschlossen. „Kommt Alistair, gehen wir in die Wildnis." Ich lief ohne nachzudenken in irgendeine Richtung, ohne zu wissen, wohin ich eigentlich musste.  
„Wie wollt ihr in der Korcari-Wildnis ohne Rüstung überleben?", fragte er spöttisch.  
„Ist doch egal, durch was ich nun sterbe. Ob in der Verderbnis oder auf der Suche nach einer Blume, die einen armen Hund retten kann", erwiderte ich kalt.  
„Das klingt sehr nach Verbitterung, meine Liebe, und das in Eurem Alter." Ich schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Verbitterung hat sehr wenig mit dem Alter zu tun, sondern mit dem, was man erlebt hat."  
„Demnach müsst Ihr Schreckliches erlebt haben. Wollt ihr darüber sprechen?", fragte Alistair. Er schien ehrlich besorgt zu sein.  
„Nein", wehrte ich ab, „aber danke für das Angebot." Ich lächelte ihn tapfer an.  
„Wenn wir gerade dabei sind, darf ich fragen wie alt Ihr seid?"  
Ich stutzte. „Neunzehn", antwortete ich wahrheitsgemäß. Das war ein Schritt in die falsche Richtung.  
„Beim Erbauer! Wie konnte Duncan Euch nur rekrutieren?", stieß Alistair erschrocken aus.  
„Was, wieso?", fragte ich verwirrt. „Glaubt Ihr, ich sei dem nicht gewachsen." Ich fühlte mich sofort angegriffen, obwohl ich mir bei Alistair ziemlich sicher sein konnte, dass es nicht so war.  
„Nein, das meine ich nicht. Es ist nur so verantwortungslos. Ihr werdet schon feststellen, warum ich das so sehe." Ich sah ihn fragend an, wollte jedoch nicht mehr darauf eingehen. Das unangenehme Drücken in meinem Bauch wurde immer stärker.  
Einer inneren Eingebung folgend, hechtete ich mich zum nächsten Busch und erbrach mich. Ich hörte ein Kichern hinter mir.  
„Ich wusste ja, dass das Essen hier schlecht ist, aber _so_ schlecht?"  
Als ich mich vollständig entleert hatte, wandte ich mich um und warf Alistair einen strafenden Blick zu.  
„Entschuldigt", sagte er kleinlaut und reichte mir eine Feldflasche. Ich nahm einen Schluck, spülte meinen Mund damit und spuckte aus. Dann trank ich drei weitere Schlucke und gab Alistair die Feldflasche wieder zurück.  
„Lasst uns Eure Rüstung holen gehen."  
Ich folgte ihm also wieder durch das Lager.  
„Ihr müsst von weit herkommen, wenn Ihr so lange nichts Ordentliches gegessen habt, dass Ihr die Suppe nicht vertragt", sagte Alistair.  
„Ich komme aus Highever, aber das ist es nicht. Ich habe schon seit mehreren Jahren keine ordentliche Fleischmahlzeit mehr gegessen." Er sah mich erstaunt an.  
„Ich war lange nicht mehr da, aber seit wann gibt es in Highever keine Kühe mehr?", fragte er mit unschuldigem Gesichtsausdruck. Ich musste lachen.  
„Es gibt schon noch Kühe, aber… das ist ein wenig kompliziert."  
„Ich bin sicher, ich kann folgen", erwiderte er. Wir kamen zu einem halboffenen Zelt, gefüllt mit Waffen und Rüstungen, vor dem ein unfreundlich wirkender, untersetzter Mann stand. Das musste der Quartiermeister sein.  
„He, Klingenohr", rief er mir zu. Oh nein, was für ein Déjà-vu, dachte ich genervt.  
„Wo ist das Schwert, das du hierher bringen solltest?"  
„Sprecht nicht so mit ihr", verteidigte Alistair mich. Ich sah ihn überrascht an. „Sie ist kein Elf, sondern ein Grauer Wächter." Das war zum Teil gelogen und zum Teil maßlos übertrieben.  
„Es tut mir Leid, Wächter", sprach der Quartiermeister an Alistair gewandt. „Aber ich muss Euch widersprechen. Ich erkenne ein Klingenohr, wenn ich eins sehe." Er sah mich finster an. Seufzend strich ich mein Haar zurück. Nachdem ich mich vor Alistair übergeben hatte, hatte sich das mit dem guten ersten Eindruck sowieso erledigt. Er sah mich überrascht an. Doch seine Miene festigte sich sofort wieder.  
„Ist doch egal, was sie ist. Sie braucht eine Rüstung", sagte Alistair ungeduldig. Der Quartiermeister maß mich abschätzend und trollte sich in sein Zelt. Wenig später kam er mit einem Stapel an undefinierbaren Rüstungsgegenständen wieder.  
„Hier", sagte er schlecht gelaunt und hievte das ganze Zeug lustlos in meine Arme. Ich schwankte unter ihrem Gewicht. Darin sollte ich freudig durch die Gegend rennen und Dunkle Brut abschlachten?  
„Kommt", sagte Alistair, nahm mir einen Teil der Ausrüstung ab und führte mich in einen etwas ruhigeren Teil des Lagers.  
„Das hier sind die Zelte der Grauen Wächter. Das ist Eures. Ihr könnt Euch hier umziehen. Ich erwarte Euch bei Duncan, an seinem Zelt." Mit diesen Worten übergab er mir den restlichen Teil der Rüstung und ging fort. Ich schmiss das Zeug in mein Zelt und kroch hinterher.  
Der Quartiermeister hatte mir anscheinend ein Kettenhemd und keinen schweren Brustharnisch gegeben. Dafür, dass er so unfreundlich war, hatte er doch mitgedacht, dass ich wahrscheinlich nicht in der Lage war, mich in schwerer Rüstung zu bewegen. Ich legte Bogen und Köcher ab und wollte mich gerade daran machen, meine Kleidung gegen die Rüstung auszutauschen, als ich vor dem Zelt Stimmen hörte.  
„Auf ein Wort, Duncan", hörte ich jemanden sagen.  
„Alistair?", fragte Duncan überrascht.  
„Wo habt Ihr diese neue Rekrutin her?" Diese Frage versetzte mir einen Stich.  
„Wieso fragst du? Magst du sie nicht?" Ich hörte, wie Alistair die Luft scharf zwischen den Zähnen einzog.  
„Das ist es nicht. Aber was habt Ihr Euch nur dabei gedacht? Sie ist viel zu jung! Außerdem unterernährt! Die Dunkle Brut wird sie mähen wie trockenes Gras. Selbst wenn sie all das überlebt. Man kann doch einem so jungen Menschen … Elfen… was auch immer – kein so kurzes, verderbtes Leben aufbürden!"  
„Zweifle nicht an meinen Entscheidungen, Alistair. Ich habe das einzig Richtige getan. Und du wirst sehen, dass sie keinesfalls so wehrlos ist, wie sie dir jetzt erscheinen mag." Ich empfand große Dankbarkeit für Duncan und aufkeimende Antipathie gegen Alistair. Sicher machte er sich nur Sorgen um mich, aber anscheinend glaubte er auch, ich könnte ihm zur Last werden.  
„Sprich mit ihr, dann wirst du vielleicht besser verstehen."  
„Sie will ja nicht mit mir sprechen", sagte Alistair. Hörte ich da so etwas wie Bedauern in seiner Stimme mitschwingen? Duncan lachte leise.  
„Keine Sorge, das kommt schon noch." Ich hörte Schritte, die sich vom Zelt entfernten. Mit mulmigem Gefühl legte ich das Kettenhemd, die Beinschienen und den Waffenrock an, streifte Stiefel und Handschuhe über und legte den Köcher und den Bogen an. Mit leichter Übelkeit verließ ich das Zelt. Zum Glück hatte ich mich bereits übergeben, dachte ich mit grimmiger Zufriedenheit.

1


End file.
